


bouquet

by bleachedvamp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, they knew each other in the 90’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp
Summary: alex and willie are dating and they sleep together (non sexually)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a serious fic but i just wanted to finish it so think of it as just me giving you willex content enjoy

the sun shone bright through the translucent curtains draped over the window. not long after the sun rose, alex woke up from the light shining directly on his face. he groaned and rubbed his eyes. he squinted and looked over to the boy who had layed his head on the blonde’s chest. he was fast asleep, wearing alex’s sunset curve t-shirt that he had stolen from his closet. alex smiled at how peaceful willie was, with the light shining on the back of his dark hair. he took a deep breath, smelling his hair that smelt like his own shampoo and conditioner. he realized willie was drooling slightly onto his chest and laughed a little bit, causing willie to open his eyes. “well good morning sleepyhead.” alex looked into his boyfriend’s eyes that were half open as he woke up.  
\------------------------------------------  
“hey will.” alex said, walking up behind willie, who was waiting in his boyfriend’s dressing room.  
willie turned around, eyes wide. “hey! you did so amazing!” he hugged alex tightly.  
“thank you so much! i was so nervous. i’m glad you liked it!” alex hugged back, smiling from ear to ear.  
“i’m so proud of you, babe. oh! hold on. close your eyes.” willie pulled away and jumped slightly.  
“what? okay…” alex closed his eyes and sighed.  
“no peeking?” willie’s voice sounded like it was across the room, and alex heard some things rustling and moving around.  
after about 20 seconds, willie was in front of alex again. “ok open your eyes!”  
alex opened his eyes to willie biting his lip and holding a bouquet and what looked like two drumsticks. “thank you! what are these?” he held the bouquet and pointed to the sticks.  
“well, i know how much you love the ocean so i had some sea animals engraved into new drumsticks!” willie smiled wide.  
“oh my god thank you so much! i love them!” alex hugged his boyfriend again.  
“ahh im so glad you like it!” willie and alex hugged for a few minutes just in silence, but neither of them felt a need to speak.  
“so where are the guys?” willie finally questioned.  
“luke and reggie went to go eat and bobby was talking to a fan or something when i left.” alex replied.  
“can we go to yours?” the shorter boy asked.  
“yeah! my parents aren’t home until next week, but we have to get food on the way.” alex put his arms around willie’s waist.  
willie slung his arms around alex’s neck. “totally! i saw this new burger place that just opened near your house, and they have vegetarian options. i’ve been dying to try it.”   
“rad! let me just grab my stuff and i’ll meet you out front. and no skateboarding.” the blonde smiled and walked over to gather his things.  
“whatever, i’m still faster than you on foot.” willie walked over to kiss his boyfriend, then walked out the door.  
alex put his wallet, new drumsticks, and towel into his bag. he grabbed his bouquet and walked out of his dressing room. he went over to wherever bobby was and said goodbye and that he was going home. he walked outside to the front of the venue and met up with willie.  
“hey, you ready?” willie asked.  
“yep! lets go.” alex responded with a smile.

they arrived at alex’s house with two bags of food in willie’s hands and a bouquet in alex’s. alex struggled to get the door open, but finally got it after they both pushed it as hard as they could.  
“god, i never get tired of being here. it always smells really good.” willie walked in and spun around before putting the bags of food on the coffee table.  
“not really, i think you’re just smelling my shampoo and conditioner that you always use.” alex rolled his eyes and hung the house keys on the hook by the door.  
“maybe. that’s probably why i was so attracted to you. because you smell good.” willie giggled.  
“oh it wasn’t because i’m super ripped and sexy?” alex asked sarcastically.  
“just come eat.” willie turned on the tv and sat down on the beat up leather couch.  
“fine, but first, do you want a drink? my parents just restocked, and you know they won’t care if some is missing.” alex said from the kitchen. his family was middle class, so they had nice things. a nice house, nice cars, and nice alcohol. the only bad part about his family was that they were obviously not fine with alex being gay, despite them saying they were cool with it.  
“sure.” willie sounded like he was already eating.  
“you won’t even wait to eat until im there? rude.” the drummer said, pouring them both a drink from a bottle that was already halfway empty.  
“i know you grew up going to etiquette lessons or whatever, but i didn’t. this is who i am.” willie called out.  
alex walked back into the living room with two glasses of whatever alcohol and sat down, handing one to willie. “this is who you are? rude, with a cracked helmet and wearing my ripped jacket?” he teased.  
“exactly baby.” they clinked their glasses together and cuddled up, eating and watching tv.

a little while after alex finished eating, he got up from the couch to throw away the trash that was left on the table. “i’m gonna shower, i feel super sweaty.”  
“yeah, being a drummer is hot, but you smell rank.” willie laughed and got up after his boyfriend. they headed up to alex’s room together and willie plopped down on the bed.  
alex walked into his bathroom and asked willie what noise that was.  
“it’s nothing don’t worry about it.” willie said, distracted by whatever he was doing.  
“are you going through my clothes?” he heard the sound of coat hangers sliding against metal.  
“yes, now get to your shower, you still stink. i’m gonna put on some music.” willie grabbed a shirt from the closet and walked over to alex’s vinyl collection. after some thought, he grabbed a nirvana album and put it on the record player.  
“ohh i love this song. it’s a shame he’s dead.” alex said from the bathroom as he got in the shower.  
“yeah. i miss him.” willie turned it up so alex could hear the music from inside the shower, then changed into the shirt he took.  
alex always sang in the shower, and willie loved it. he loved his singing voice, and was disappointed that he was just a background singer. he loved listening to alex sing whether he was supposed to hear it or not. once he went to alex’s house to surprise him for his birthday, and heard him singing his favorite song, and hell, he was so good at it. willie just sat there until he was done before he surprised him. in conclusion, he loved listening to his boyfriend sing.  
willie was about to fall asleep to alex singing when the shower turned off and the singing stopped, leaving the actual album playing at what seemed a much higher volume now that the shower was off.  
“you still in there?” alex called out as he stepped in front of the mirror.  
“yup!” willie sounded tired.  
“don’t fall asleep without me!” alex said, running product through his hair.  
“then quit taking so long in the bathroom.” willie said, about to fall asleep.  
alex stepped into the doorway separating the bathroom and bedroom, a white towel tied low on his waist, water dripping from his hair. “a face this smooth doesn’t come easily.” he said, rubbing lotion on his arms.  
willie sighed and got under a blanket that was crunched up on his boyfriend’s bed.  
the blonde smiled and grabbed sweatpants he had set out then walked back into the bathroom for a few minutes. he walked back out wearing dark blue sweatpants and rubbing his hair with a towel. he jumped into bed, settling himself on one arm, looking at willie.   
willie opened his eyes and turned to lay on his side, smiling at the drummer.   
alex smiled back, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead for a moment, then pulling away.  
the brunette puckered his lips slightly at alex, signaling he wanted to kiss him.  
alex happily obliged, leaning forward and kissing him. he loved kissing willie. his lips were soft, and he always tasted really good, as weird as it sounded. he tasted like vanilla. and smoke on some days, but not in a bad way. willie would smoke sometimes because one time when we was younger he saw someone do it on tv and he decided to try it, now it was habit. that’s what he told alex when he walked in on him smoking after one of alex’s concerts. alex moved his free hand to willie’s hair, running his fingers through it. out of everything he loved about willie, his hair was probably his favorite. he loved how soft and shiny it was, and how it felt when he ran his fingers through it.  
alex pulled away, and willie pulled him closer so they could hug. alex wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, and layed on his back so willie was sprawled on top of him, head on his chest.  
alex breathed in, taking in the scent of his shampoo that willie always used, since he was at his house a lot.  
“i love you.” willie said in half a whisper.  
alex smiled and kissed the top of his head using his fingers to lazily braid a section of his hair. “i love you too.” he echoed.  
willie shifted so his arm was wrapped around alex’s torso and his head was buried in his neck.  
alex closed his eyes, rubbing the other boy’s back, until he felt him relax in his arms, falling asleep. he didn’t want to move so he wouldn’t disrupt willie, who was for some reason more tired than him, and he was a drummer.  
after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep himself, the last thing he saw being his hands in his boyfriend’s hair and the bouquet that he had put in a vase when they got home.  
\---------------------------------  
“well good morning sleepyhead.” alex looked into his boyfriend’s eyes that were half open as he woke up.  
“mmm good morning.” willie sounded groggy and his voice was scratchy, but alex thought it was adorable.  
“how’d you sleep?” alex asked as willie shifted a bit.  
“great until you woke me up.” willie looked at alex and smiled.  
“too bad.” alex leaned down and kissed willie for a moment.  
“what time is it?” the dark haired boy asked, leaning over to look at alex’s watch that was on the nightstand. alex looked over to him for an answer. “8:32. why did you wake me up at 8:32?” willie lightly hit alex’s arm. he looked down and realized he drooled on his chest. “oh shit im sorry.” he apologized.  
“it’s alright. my fault for not wearing a shirt to bed.” alex leaned down and grabbed his shirt off the floor and used it to wipe his chest off.  
“are you playing today?” willie asked, reaching for the other’s hand.  
alex grabbed his hand and fidgeted with it. “no, we finally have a rest day.”  
“great. were you planning on doing anything today?” willie asked.  
“no, why?” alex looked at him, their fingers still intertwined.  
“can we just stay here all day? just us? i can make dinner.” the brunette asked and bit his lip excitedly.  
“totally! it’ll be fun!” the blonde replied, smiling.  
“yayy!” willie laughed a bit and picked at the other’s nails.  
“what are you doing?” alex chuckled, looking at his hand.  
willie shrugged and continued.  
alex pulled willies hand down and kissed it, then moved so he was slightly upwards.  
willie rubbed his hand on his bare chest and just stared into his eyes.  
alex did the same and then leaned down to kiss him for a couple second, then started ticking willie’s torso. they always messed with each other like that; willie loved to scare alex by jumping out at him when he turned a corner or hiding in his closet and scaring him when he went to open it. so, in return, alex would tickle willie because he loved his laugh and his face when he couldn’t stop laughing. he also just liked messing with him.  
alex fell over, unable to hold himself up from laughing so much at his boyfriend. he layed on top of his boyfriend and was entranced by his beautiful brown eyes and the crease along his face whenever he smiled.  
willie tucked some of alex’s hair behind his ear and examined his face for a bit before leaning in for a kiss.   
when their lips met, alex moved so he wasn’t laying down, and they were sitting in front of each other, legs intertwined.  
the kiss was heated, full of passion, in the best kind of way. they had their hands in each other’s hair, around each other’s neck, or hands just roaming the other’s back. no matter what. they both knew this was it.  
they were in love.


End file.
